Bad Day
by thedarkrayquaza
Summary: May and Ash are bitter enemies, envious because the other's life seems better. But what happens if they swap bodies? And, even worse, what happens if Drew's in love with "May"? AshxMay/DrewxMay not sure which R
1. Ash and May

Please R&R!

thedarkrayquaza does not own Pokemon or anything related.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" the brunette cried in the hall, having just bumped into Ash Ketchum. "This hasn't been a good day for me, and I don't want anyone to make it worse! Anyone who does will face the consequences!"

Ash chuckled, sticking his foot out. "What are you going to do, May, you crybaby?"

The hallway was intensely crowded by middle schoolers packing up their stuff to leave right after 6th period. May tripped on Ash's foot, then stumbled over multiple pairs of feet. Looking up from the floor, her blue eyes full of tears, she gave Ash "the finger". Ash stared, then shook his head, walking away with Brock, former traveling companion turned best friend.

Jostling their way through the hallway, making their way to the sixth period classroom, Dawn suddenly popped up in front of them.

Ash recoiled, then, realizing it was only Dawn, slouched over again.

"You know, you should have been nicer to May. Just because you're mad at her and she's mad at you over an incident which happened in FIRST GRADE, there's no reason to be that way."

Ash smiled, remembering their fight. "Oh, yeah! When we were going out to reccess, May and I grabbed for the big red bouncy ball in the bin. We both started fighting and scratching each other, and in the process, the ball rolled away. So neither May or I ended up getting it."

"See?" Dawn 'helpfully' put in. "Neither of you got it! So why are you still mad at her?"

"She's still mad at me, and I can't stop being angry at her unless she stops as well!"

"So? Why don't you ask her about it?" Brock asked, speaking for the first time in this conversation. "My advice would be to -- wait!! Is that substitute teacher a Nurse Joy? (rushes over) Oh, my darling, you smell as sweet as a newly blossomed Cherrim! You--"

Both Dawn and Ash fell over anime-style.

The bell finally rang for sixth period, and Dawn once again pleaded, "Ash, please tell me you'll at least try to ask her to be friends again."

"No promises," Ash said, flipping his hat backwards.

End of the 1st chapter? So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I want reviews!


	2. Ash vs May

Okay, here goes the second chapter!

I don't earn Pokemon or anything related.

"This battle will be held between two young, but experienced Pokemon trainers - lovely May Maple from Petalburg City, Hoenn, and heroic Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, in Kanto!" Cynthia, the Sinnoh League champion, and a guest teacher at Slateport Middle, continued to explain the rules of the gym class match. "Each corner will only use one Pokemon each. The first Pokemon to make the opponent faint and remain standing is the winner!"

The crowd cheered. Ash turned his baseball cap around, and May crouched, putting her hands on her hips.

"Good luck, May, you'll be needing it." Ash snickered as he pointed his arm. "I choose you! Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!(You're FUdgeCaKing going down!)" Pikachu exclaimed. _Hey, Pikachu, Pokemon don't say that!_

"Hey, buddy, you think you can do this?" Ash asked him. "Pika!(Let's do this!)" came the reply.

"Huh, we'll see about that," May said. She grabbed a Pokeball, spun around, and flung the ball into the air.

"It's all yours, Squirtle!"

Cynthia had stepped back, and was now commentating on the match with her loudspeaker.

"**The match has begun! Ash brings out his Pikachu, which, as well as being a high level, has a great type advantage over Squirtle! Will Miss Maple's Squirtle be able to pull through?**"

"Squirtle! Rain Dance!"

Squirtle started moving around in what seemed like a random pattern, when, suddenly, rain began pouring from the ceiling. Instantly, tarps held up by metal poles straightened into place over the audience.

**"Was that such a good choice? Remember, people, that when it is raining, the Electric-type move Thunder has full accuracy and a sixty percent chance of paralysis!"**

Ash yelled back, "Pikachu! Thunder Wave!"

"Dodge, Squirtle!"

But it was too late. Squirtle jumped aside, but the electrical charge found its way to Squirtle's water covered shell. Squirtle suddenly began convulsing in place.

**"Ohhh. An impressive move by Master Ketchum! Squirtle is paralyzed! It may be unable to move!"**

May looked up and said, "Ash, I want you to know, that, whatever happens, I'm going to kick your AStronaut!"

"Stop being so stupid, May," Ash countered. "Oh wait, you can't! Now, Pikachu! Thunder!"

Pikachu began charging, when May shouted, "Ash call off your attack!"

"I'm not going easy on you!"

"NO! Because of the rain, it's going to zap us too!"

Ash sighed. "All right, Pikachu, don't-"

_TOO LATE!_

_**ZAP!**_

_**CRASH!**_

_**OUCH!**_

Ash and May were both hit, and immediately lost conciousness. Everything went black.

I want reviews! Was it okay? Did it suck? Should I quit writing stories? Do I need to brush up on my Pokemon knowledge? Tell Me!


	3. Transformation Terror

Welcome back to Bad Day! --applause--

I don't own Pokemon! Now on with the show!

Ash's eyes fluttered open, the ceiling soon coming into focus. He yawned, stretched, and prepared to get up when--

"Hey, honey! How do you feel?"

"Miss Maple?" Ash said.

"What? Miss Maple? That's it?" Caroline Maple sighed, shook her head, then walked out of his field of vision. Ash heard her say to someone, "I think she may have a touch of amnesia..."

_Who's she? _Ash wondered._ Maybe, just maybe...nah, that can't be._

He got up, and all of a sudden, a mass of brown hair fell into his face, covering one of his eyes' vision. He brushed it back, thinking, _I hate mornings. I feel so sleepy, it's always so cloudy outside, I can feel my morning breath, my hair always falls into my eyes..._

_Huh?_

_Brown hair that always falls into my eyes?_

He got up, noticing his room looked different. Pulling off the bedsheets, he rushed to the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

Brown hair, eyes that glinted with a sapphire tint, pale skin, tight features...

_Oh god. Please, oh god, no. No. __No.__No. __This __**cannot**__be happening!_

Ash screamed.

-----------

May woke up to the sound of a stove sizzling. Rubbing her sleep-crusted eyes, still not seeing properly, she made her way to the foot of the stairs. _Mmmm. Pancakes._

She walked into the kitchen, still half-asleep.

She expected to see her mom finally managing to cook her first proper pancake, or see that her dad had taken a vacation from his gym leader duties.

May, cleared her throat, then did it again, realizing her voice was a little deeper than usual.

_Stupid allergies._

What she didn't expect to see was Delia Ketchum, humming to herself, while working in the kitchen.

Delia turned around, then smiled. "Hey, early bird! I thought you wouldn't wake till later!"

May's eyes widened at that, then ran back upstairs. _No._

Wide awake now, she ran back to Ash's room, looking in the closet mirror.

_No._

_Oh god. Please, oh god, no. No. __No.__No. __This __**cannot**__be happening!_

May screamed.

--------

So, how'd you like it? Again, keep up with the feedback. You know the drill, read and review!


	4. The Beginning of the End

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

I don't own Pokemon or anything that Nintendo does except for assorted games and consoles.

-------------

Digging through May's pile of girl junk- pink Mp3 players, CD players, CDs of boy bands, and assorted makeup articles, Ash finally managed to find her light blue Juke and input his cell phone number. Pressing the call button, he lay back on May's bed, mentally chanting, "Pick up, pick up, c'mon!"

-_This is Ash Ketchum, I'm either training my Pokemon to do things or stopping them from doing things I had taught them. I'll probably get to you when I'm a master. Leave your message at the beep!-_

Ash grimaced - it had seemed like a nice message taker when he was in possession of the phone, but now it just seemed childish.

_--BEEP--_

"May, May, are you there? May? Hello? Pick up! Hey!"

---------------

Pikachu's ears perked up, curiously listening to the voice coming out of the phone. He had dig Ash's pants out of the laundry hamper again searching for money that his trainer might have forgotten so he could spend it on the new Super Smash Bros. Brawl game, and had found the cell. It was strange listening to "May" calling for May on Ash's phone.

"Pika pi?"

---------------

May was pinching herself all over, to make sure it wasn't real.

_Pinch!_ "Ow!"

It was.

Sitting in Ash's pajamas, the formerly-brunette-girl-turned-raven-haired-guy stared in shock, hoping just staying still and concentrating would break through the illusion.

_1,2,3,_

Nothing.

_2,3,4,_

Nothing.

_5,6,7,_

Still nothing.

--5 minutes later--

_225, 226, 227,_

Nothing changed.

"Arrgh!"

May stood up, and "her" pants promptly dropped off.

"Eek!"

Pulling them back up, she turned her attention to Ash's room.

_What a mess, _she thought.

Her female instincts kicked in, and she began cleaning up his room.

Finally finishing, she remembered Ash's Pokemon. Looking around, she spotted 6 Pokeballs, but noticed that one was empty.

_Pikachu!_

---------------

Pikachu had snuck out the front door, past Delia Ketchum's watchful eye. It was close - she had almost spotted Pikachu when he grabbed a couple of ketchup packets for the walk.

Slurping them up in the first 5 seconds, he continued the 5 minute walk (for humans, it was a 2 minute walk, and for Pikachu on ketchup, it was a 30 second walk) to the Maple household. Plodding up the driveway after the rush had worn off, he jumped and rang the doorbell, and Norman Maple answered the door. 

"Hey, what?" he said as he looked around and saw nothing. Pikachu walked right between his legs without him notcing a thing.

_Wow, he's gotten fat, _Pikachu thought as he walked under him.

He ran up to May's room, where "May" was still futilely trying to reach "Ash".

"Pikachu! Hey, buddy! How's it... uhh, I mean, hey, I know you! You're Ash's Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!" Running up and hugging "May", "May" realized it was the hug that Pikachu reserved for Ash alone.

"Pikachu," Ash began slowly, like the way he did it in the show, only this time, it was ruined by May's higher voice.

"You...know?"

Pikachu nodded, and jumped onto "May"'s shoulder like he had done with Ash.

"Well," Ash said. "I guess I can get through this if I have someone to help me and hear me out."

-----------

End of this chapter! Review again. Did it suck? Was it OK? I know there's not much of a plot yet, but that will come in the later chapters. R&R! Oh, and tell me, do you want me to show scenes where Ash "looks" at May('s body parts) and vice versa? And if I do, will I have to change the rating?


End file.
